The present disclosure relates to a communication device, a communication method, and a program.
To allow communication between communication devices, it is necessary that they recognize the presence of each other and then one communication device authenticates another communication device as an opposite communication party. Technologies that one communication device recognizes another are disclosed in JP 4074998B and JP 4178697B. JP 4074998B discloses a technology that one communication device generates a real-world event (e.g., light of a waveform pattern) and another communication device recognizes the real-world event. Then, the one communication device searches for the other communication device which has recognized the real-world event and thus recognizes the other communication device as an opposite communication party.
JP 4178697B discloses a technology that one communication device captures another communication device and generates a network address indicating the other communication device based on the captured image. This allows the one communication device to recognize the other communication device.
Then, the one communication device performs an authentication process to authenticate the other communication device as an opposite communication party.